Veme a mí
by Cain Len Kiryu
Summary: Fue una pregunta inocente plagada de tantas respuestas como estrellas hay en el universo. "¿Qué es lo primero que ves cuando cierras los ojos?". Respuesta al Reto #7 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.


**Disclaimer:** HTTYD no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** AU-Reencarnación. Toothcup. Respuesta al Reto #7 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

Dedicado especialmente al imbécil que me reprobó (dudo que lo lea –de hecho, dudo que haya leído algo provechoso en su vida), porque gracias a él pude demostrar la incompetencia de algunos "profesores" al impartir sus clases (porque que tenga un título no lo hace el ser más brillante del mundo). Y fue más hermoso cuando arrase en el extraordinario (o examen de recuperación). Sí, fue un final de semestre fue genial. La vida es bella~.

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

 **Veme a mí.**

* * *

" _Oye, ¿qué es lo primero que ves al cerrar tus ojos?"._

Hiccup no sabe qué responder en ese instante. La pregunta lo aturdió por ser inesperada y espontánea, dicha con la mera intención curiosa de una niña de cinco años. Hiccup sabe que Ruffnut es muy inteligente aunque en su escuela se empeñen en decir lo contrario.

No le cuestiona qué la ha llevado a preguntarle semejante cosa, mucho menos le riñe algo. Y tampoco le responde.

¿Cómo podría explicarle que cada vez que cierra los ojos, ve imágenes vividas de sucesos que jamás vivió? Lo consideraría un loco (tal vez no, su hermana menor tenía una conceptualización muy salida de la norma respecto a la locura). Hiccup se percata que Ruffnut espera una respuesta y sabe que ella no dejara de observarlo hasta obtenerla. Ella siempre se sale con la suya. Hiccup no puede decirle que no porque es su hermanita y porque es la única familia que le queda después de que murieran sus padres.

" _¿Qué es lo que veo cada vez que cierro los ojos?... Mmm, ¿si te lo digo prometes dejarme peinarte como quiero?"._

Ruffnut frunce el ceño. No es un trato justo. Hiccup siempre termina peinándola como quiere. En ocasiones eso incluyo que tuviera peinados extravagantes o nudos imposibles de deshacerse en su liso cabello rubio.

Hiccup se ríe quedito al verla y la abraza más contra su cuerpo. Es invierno y su pequeño refugio en ese edificio abandonado no les sirve de mucho. El frío se cuela. Hiccup desearía haber robado una cajetilla de fósforos para prender un poco la vieja madera de la casa. Pero apenas pudo robar una manzana para el almuerzo.

" _Está bien, Ruff. Te lo diré, pero esto contará como cuento de las buenas noches, ¿de acuerdo?"._

" _Lo aceptaré como cuento, si alargas el día de baño hasta la próxima semana. Hace muuuuucho frío y prefiero apestar a congelarme"._

Es el turno de Hiccup de fruncir el cejo. Él tampoco deseaba bañarse en pleno invierno, pero le había prometido a Gobber cuidar bien de su hermana, y eso incluía asegurar su limpieza e higiene.

" _Buscaré lugares con agua tibia, si a eso te refieres. Y no acepto un no por respuesta, Ruff, ¿entendido?"._

Sabe que ha ganado cuando ella se cruza de brazos y se acurruca más. Está de mal humor, y por suerte, Hiccup sabe que hacer. Lleva una mano hacia las trenzas firmes y acaricia con suavidad. Es hora de un cuento.

" _Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo al cielo azul mostrándose ante mí como si estuviera en un avión…"._

" _Nunca hemos viajado en avión"._

"… _si me interrumpes haré que el viejo del saco venga por ti, eh"._

Ruffnut se tapó su boquita con las manos. Hiccup pudo continuar.

" _Está el cielo y estoy volando, bueno, no yo exactamente. Estoy volando sobre algo, y cuando miró abajo veo el mar, un mar extenso tan azul y claro como el delos dibujos en los libros. Veo nubes densas y blancas y siento el viento en mi cara. Y luego, veo que ese algo tiene escamas negras, alas enormes y ojos verdes… es un dragón y lo llamo Toothless y él me responde, Ruff, es extraño porque no creo que si tuviera un dragón lo llamaría así"._

" _Bueno, nuestros padres nos llamaron Hiccup y Ruffnut. Debe ser herencia"._

" _Quizás",_ admite con una sonrisa, _"Pero a él no le importa, es decir, a Toothless. Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero él es feliz conmigo y, bueno, hacemos muchas cosas juntos"._

" _¿Qué clase de cosas?"._

Fue una pregunta inocente, sin dobles intenciones. Pero las mejillas de Hiccup se ruborizaron por igual, y es que a sus dieciséis años sus hormonas había atrofiado su inocencia infantil. Ruffnut se percata de ello y le mira sin entender.

" _¿Tienes fiebre?",_ coloca una mano sobre su frente y la aprieta como si con eso el termómetro estuviera más completo, " _¡Lo sabía! Bañarte en invierno es antinatural. No más baños para ti desde ahora, Hiccup"._

Hiccup querría decirle que su rubor nada tenía que ver con fiebres provocadas por bañarse con agua helada. Sino más bien a imágenes donde _Toothless_ le poseía una y otra vez de formas imposibles, y él (bueno, creía que era él) gemía y se movía con gracia. Dejaría que su hermana todavía disfrutara un poco su inocencia.

" _Bien, ya te respondí. Hora de dormir, Ruff"._

" _Pero todavía no tengo sueño"._

" _Si queremos seguir moviéndose sin que servicios infantiles nos encuentre, debemos descansar bien",_ le pellizcó una mejilla pecosa. Ella golpeó ligeramente su mano, odiaba que su hermano hiciera eso, " _Anda, duérmete ya o…"._

" _Lo sé, lo sé, el viejo idiota del saco vendrá por mí"._

" _Buena chica"._

" _No soy un perro, Hiccup"._

" _Lo sé",_ sonrió, " _Ahora duerme, Ruff"._

" _Mmm, ¿puedo preguntarte algo más?"._

" _Ya lo hiciste"._

" _Muy gracioso. En serio, ¿puedo?"._

" _¿Servirá de algo si me niego?"._

Ella rió.

" _No, pero sólo quería preguntarte, ¿si Toothless se apareciera de repente, te irías con él?"._

" _¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? Son sólo imágenes, sueños tal vez. Además, no creo que existan de verdad los dragones"._

" _Pero si existieran, ¿te irías con él?"._

Hiccup lo meditó un segundo. Podría haberse reído, pero no era una buena idea porque aun cuando tenía cinco años, su hermana era de temerse al momento de vengarse.

" _Depende. Si nos ayuda a escapar de aquí y nos lleva a un lugar donde no quieran separarnos en lugares distintos, quizás sí. Pero te llevaría conmigo, Ruffnut, eso no lo dudes"._

"… _¿promesa de hermano mayor?"._

" _Si eso te hace feliz. Lo prometo"._

Ruffnut no dijo nada más y se limitó a abrazarlo más fuerte. No quiso decirle a Hiccup por qué insistía tanto. Ruffnut no durmió en toda la noche, incluso cuando Hiccup sí lo hizo. Cuando se aseguró que su hermano dormía profundamente, se escabulló con cuidado por la derruida casa dirigiéndose al patio trasero. La luna estaba llena y su luz se reflejaba en la nieve blanca, dándole un brillo sobrenatural.

" _Hey, ya puedes salir"_ , susurró.

Como si fuese una invocación, un enorme y majestuoso dragón negro apareció frente a la pequeña y dejó que ella le acariciara la trompa.

" _Ten cuidado al entrar, está muy débil la madera y no quiero que algún vecino metiche te vea"._

El dragón asintió como si comprendiera. Antes de entrar, tomó con su hocico la capucha del viejo abrigo que ella vestía y la cargó entrando a la casa con sigilo, y llegando frente a Hiccup donde la colocó con delicadeza y se echó al lado de los hermanos.

" _Gracias, sin ti nos moriríamos de frío"_ , informó la pequeña.

El dragón bufó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

" _¿Hasta cuando debo mantener este secreto?"._

Los ojos del dragón se desviaron por un momento a la figura del delgaducho muchacho de cabellos castaños rojizos, mejillas pecosas y nariz bulbosa. Sobó su cara contra la de él y volvió a concentrarse en la versión mini de Ruffnut Thorston.

Emitió un gruñido bajo que obviamente la pequeña no supo interpretar.

" _Mmm, supongo que eso lo decidirás con el tiempo, ¿no?"._

El dragón asintió.

" _Está bien. Buenas noches… Toothless"._

Si ella se hubiera quedado despierta un segundo más, se habría dado cuenta de la sorpresa en el rostro del dragón y de cómo lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren que mejor me dedique a escribir puro hard? ¿O mejor me dedico de lleno a mi carrera porque de fanficker no doy una xD? Como sea, estoy tan feliz que hasta acepto propuestas para una posible colección de drabbles de la pareja que quieran (excepto Hiccstrid ¬¬).


End file.
